Last Regrets
by UnderlandSavior
Summary: In his final moment, there are so many things he could regret. Ares's thoughts in ten second before the end. oneshot.


Well, this is a one-shot on Ares's last moments in ten seconds. It's like his life flashing before his eyes. I didn't know what his childhood was like, so I made it up. some paragraph starts in the middle of an event, so I hope you don't get confuse. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles

* * *

**Last Regrets**

_Do I regret my life? _

_Do I regret my decisions? _

_Do I regret my actions? _

_Do I regret anything…… _

**No… I don't. **

10…

Mama died when I was a youngling, resulting in me being an orphan. I never knew who my father was. No one in the caves wanted to take me in as their own. For simply, no one cared. No one mentions father, not even mama. I often wonder why that is, and it always lead to thinking of a father who abandoned his son, who didn't look back once on his family when he left. Oh how I spent my younger days aloof wondering, hoping that it wasn't true.

I remember the way mama's fur would glitter and sparkle in the light; it was the most mesmerizing silver I ever saw. Her voice was my most cherish memory; it was light and soft yet it carried this sweet but charming tone. I would still hear her sing to me at night, rocking my burdened nightmares away. It was her voice that kept me sane during my unaided childhood, and the sound of her still does today.

I grew up defending for myself. I found my own food, lived on my own, and took care of myself. I was no younger than a month old, when I discovered how being solitary felt. The feeling was horrible, worst then dieing itself. The silence that always hung in the air, the feeling of no one there, and the shadows that crept on you at night. It was just enough for me to end my pitiful life. A life that started out so innocently, but innocence isn't something that you would find in me anymore.

9…

I knew my life was not simple. I was like an outcast, alone without many people to understand me. I did not think people would ever understand me. But never did I think I would have a bond.

Henry was his name. Strict, forceful, and stern that's how I would describe of him. He was commanding; I felt like a soldier under his sergeant like words. He didn't like weakness, so I would have a brave façade on every time I'm with him. We were alike in only one way that I could think of, our strength. He was strong, and so was I; maybe that is why he choose me.

Was he ever kind? Sometimes. In truth, I was just glad that there was somebody out there that did not reject me. For a period in time, I did indeed bask in the feeling of having a bond. I felt good when people started to respect me for I was a bond with the royal family. But good things never last in my life.

8… 

I just dived, took a chance, follow my instinct. My mind wasn't rational at the time, but I did what was right. Or at least what I thought right. I choose the Overlander instead of my bond. I saved an individual who can't compensate the fact that he plays a key role in the Underland's future. Maybe that's why I saved him, for I knew that if he dies, the Underland goes with him. But in either way, I saved the Overlander, and yet not my bond.

The word kept repeating itself over and over in my head. _Traitor._ I couldn't deny it, because it was to true. I betrayed my own bond for another person. _Traitor._ That word wouldn't stop, oh how I wish it would. _Traitor._ My guilty mind only twisted and twirled as the trial upon on my fate was executing. _Traitor._ I had blocked out all thoughts for I knew that they would only send me to the Dead Land. What's the point of arguing when knowing they are right, and you couldn't stand against them in a battle for words? _Traitor._ I just didn't have anymore hope.

7…

The words were still clear and fresh in my head.

_"Ares the flier, I bond to you," _

_"Our life and death are one, we two." _

_"In dark, in flame, in war, in strife," _

_"I save you, as I save my life." _

I stared for a few minutes in shock disbelief. As realism came to me, I saw that the Overlander wanted to bond with me. I? Out of all the fliers in the stadium, this boy wanted to bond with an orphaned, outcasted traitor? Was it pity for me, or was he returning the fact that I saved his life? I did naught know which one was the answer to why. Either way, this was my second chance; in between the words of the recited poem which tied, I promised myself not to disloyal another friend again.

6… 

He came back. I knew he would, the Overlander came back for his sister. I expected him near an Underland's entrance; my purpose was to take him Regalia. What I did not expect was how he acted. The Overlander was demanding, treating me like a mere servant, a pet if you will. I did not take it pleasantly at being reminded of **him**. I could have sworn Henry had resurrected, and possessed the Overlander.

There was something special about this boy. I could just feel it. Everyone already knew him as the Overlander warrior, but I see something more than that. There's more to it than just him fulfilling prophecy to save to Underland. This savior of our world was going to affect the Underland and its inhabitants more than we know. And in true, he did change the Underland in so many ways.

It was the first time we really fought together as bonds. The Overlander and I. It was also the first time we, together witness the creation of the Bane. He was a just a sheer pup, the only thing that made him great was his fur. A sense of déjà vu fell over me as I observe the bane cry to his dead mother. For a moment, I realized that if I saw my own mother die, what would have happened to me?

5…

I would have never thought that I'd be the first victim to the illness. Being sick was horrible. After I was found in my caves and quarantined, my only thoughts was to pull through. The symptoms started when my fur itched uncontrollably. The hot spots became swelled, and turned from red to purple in the matter of hours. I then felt the nausea, the headaches, and the dizziness, as my form became unconscious.

I had awoken up to a figure who was watching me. At a closer look, it was Gregor. He came. He came to see me in this ill state. I felt his strength as his hand and mine's touch; but the glass barrier was what separated the real feeling. It took a lot of energy out of me just to move, but when I did, I discovered a new pain. The purple spots were aching like a fire burning. The dreaded bumps held a warm, thick liquid that oozed out. A new pain racked my body as I closed my eyes hoping this would be over soon.

My bond was now gone, of to find the cure as I was told. I was left to heal from this illness as he went to find the cure. My thoughts were to join him, to be by his side, but I can't even move. My sleeps was wild, filled with dreams of longing, and mostly nightmares of the evil. I could only hope that the cure will be found.

4…

There's something going on between the Queen and Gregor. The sense of it just emits off the air between them. I bet the others can see it to. A connection is sparking in between the two. Complete opposite from different worlds but them seem to be falling for each other. Well, I never thought the Queen and Gregor could be, but their bickering just sounds like… love.

The murder of the nibblers was the last thing that the gnawers did before we drew the line and declared war. It wasn't a pleasing sight to see all those lives wasted at the command of a rat. The fact was sickening, to think we spared the Bane's life only to let it rampage with mass devastation to the Underland.

No, not Thalia. It should have been me, not Thalia. The kid shouldn't have died, she was still too young. Why? Why hadn't been me? Why does she die, instead of me? She wasn't worth dieing; she still had a whole life in front of her… Thalia was lovable, yet she had a way with jokes. Hazard was going to bond with her, she couldn't die now. I should have saved her; I should have flown faster, or protect her better. But because I didn't, she died.

3…

War. It causes chaos, destruction, and lives. It makes people take sides, even if their neutral, they will favor only one side ultimately. War is a atrocious monster, created only for evil. Its make friends turn into foes. It forces people to see the reality of life and death. All war does is tear us apart. Gregor and the Queen, they're just children, thrown into a war torn world. Force to fight to protect it, and see the true meaning of death. It's sad but is needed.

It's now or never, we fight for life, for the future of the Underland, for all that have died. This could be the last major war of the Underland, or it could lead to something more demoralizing. Everything is uncertain, but all I know now is to fight with my bond. I hate it, all of it; the blood, the sacrifice, and the lives lost. I too know that Gregor hates it. After this there will be a graveyard on the battle fields and red would cover every inch of the survivors. We together can pull through if we only hope.

The last prophecy calls for the death of the warrior. The death of my bond. I didn't know what to think, or say. I knew I should have told Gregor, but by I didn't. Maybe by telling him of his doomed fate, I would have to admit to another bond dieing. The Overlander was a true friend, one I never had. Realizing the fact that he wasn't going to be there anymore was just too much. I ask myself, I'm I put on this world to cause pain to the ones close to me? He was now going to die just to protect a world where he doesn't belong in.

2…

So this is how dieing feels, it's just like living, except the pain lowly goes away until you feel it no more. In my case, all I'm feeling is the menacing hold of the Bane. I could feel the heat radiating off his body from being this close. I know it's going to be over soon. Then, there was a snarling cry of the creature pinging me down and afterwards the intense pain. It was a feeling of being torn apart, the feeling of ripping flesh as my throat suddenly feels dry. I… I couldn't breathe…… I need to breathe.

The feeling of my body relaxing was so comfortable. Sleep was slowly taking me over as it made its way to soothe my pains. I feel at peace, my tense muscles gave away, and finally my eyes closed. My tranquility was interrupted by a familiar voice, but the strength in me was gone, only my senses would help me now. The voice, it was begging, pleading with its might.

"_Ares? Ares? Don't go, Ares, okay? Don't." _

It was Gregor, he's still alive. Feelings of relief for his survival wash down my body as I felt his company next to my side. He took my claw, I could just feel it. If he wasn't dieing, then one of us has to; so I guess that's me. I hope my lost won't pain him as I finally accept this was the end.

1…

Do I have any last regrets?

**No. **

But do I have any last wishes?

**Yes. **

**_Just one chance to say good bye to the ones I have come to love… _**

0.

THE END


End file.
